


May We Meet Again

by randomtwistedlife



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtwistedlife/pseuds/randomtwistedlife
Summary: MacLaren is on his way to the past to stop 001 from every coming to the 21st. What would changing history mean for Philip and you?





	May We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> A Philip drabble I whipped up on finishing the show. Hope you like it!

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

The Director was supposed to send the D team to save David, the Faction should have been caught in a couple of months leading to the arrest of 001, and the Travelers program should have ended successfully.

But, everything had gone wrong.

David had died. Marcy, who had been kidnapped, was now lying dead less than five feet from you. 001 had taken over.

You were standing beside Philip, his hand in yours, as Mac explained how royally screwed up we all were. You felt him squeeze your hand before he let go to explain his completely-batshit-crazy-theory. He went on about how we could send someone in the past to stop this mess from ever happening. Someone would have to go to the time before 001 had made the jump to stop him.

Apparently, it was batshit crazy only to you. For the Travelers, it was a sign of hope. You, on the other hand, were silently agreeing with Agent Yates - how the Travelers had tried to stop humanity from ending but had only managed to speed up the process.

Trevor and Grace were trying to make improvisations to Ilsa to send Mac’s consciousness to a — much earlier Mac? A Grant MacLaren who still had ten years to live would die before his time. The current MacLaren was pacing the room, probably freaking out. It would be quite concerning if he wasn’t.

Meanwhile, you made your way over to your boyfriend from the future who was busy in search for 2011 Grant MacLaren’s location. You sidled up against him putting your hands over his. He stopped typing and glanced up at you, giving you a questioning look.

“Once Mac goes to the past, the Travelers program wouldn’t happen.” You said, your eyes not leaving his face. You wanted to drink up every single feature of his face — his lips, the way his whole face lit up when he smiled, and his beautifully piercing blue eyes.

He stilled. He turned his body to face you completely and touched your cheek with his hand.

“I might die or our paths may never cross.” You continued. His thumb softly ran over your cheek as you put your arms around his neck.

“Or I may never be born.” He added.

“I may forget you, Philip Pearson, but I will always love you.” You replied, you could feel the burning sensation on your face as the tears rolled down.

“And I may forget you but I will always love you, too.” He whispered, his fingers brushing away your tears.

Your noses were touching as your breaths mingled, your lips barely an inch apart from his. You leaned in as did he.

“May we meet again, Philip Pearson.” You whispered, before kissing him as the world you had known crumbled around you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
